Loosing my grip
by XoXmajesticgiraffeX0
Summary: Chris Chambers has been best friends with Spencer Childs since he was born. But what happens when she falls in love with him? And does he return her feelings?


**This is a prologue to the new story Chris Chambers story im writing. The gang is all 16 (including the girl in the story) except for Chris who is 17. I hope you all like it and please let me know what you think; and if I should continue or not.**

**~XoXmajesticgiraffeX0~**

You know those stories about friendship, right? The ones were there are these two people who have been friends since they were little, grew up together, and can tell each other anything. Usually something big happens that either brings them closer together or draws them apart. Well I have a best friend just like that, only I'm hoping our story will turn out to have a happier ending.

You see, we've known each other since we were babies; my father and his mother had been high school sweethearts. The way our parents tell us they both just grew apart, though if you ask people never just grow apart. There's always something that causes it, some circumstance that draws two people apart. Whether it affects us right away or is something that grows over time; people just don't go from being completely in love one day to hating each other the next. It's just part of human nature to deny that we could let outside forces interfere with our love; we have this natural urge to think of love as this unstoppable thing. That's why the excuse 'we just grew apart' was invented. At least that's my belief, as of right now I have never been given a reason to think otherwise.

You want to hear my motto? Life sucks… it's as simple as that. Nothing turns out the way we plan it to, people do stupid things that defy reason, and we fall in love with people we shouldn't.

You know those other stories about friendship? The ones were the two best friends end up falling in love. Or else one of the friends falls madly in love with the other. Yeah, this too is a bit like me and my best friend. Only it's more like the second scenario then the first.

You guessed it, I am completely and madly in love with my best friend since childhood; Chris Chambers. And not only for the reasons most girls seemed to like Chris. Sure it has a little to do with the fact that he is good looking. (And believe me he is definitely good looking) It even had a bit to do with the fact that he had a tough guy image (though I know more than anyone that that's only his image) But the heart of why I love him is that I love who he is.

I love the way he always seems to know exactly what to say to cheer me up. How out of all the people I have met in my entire life he has the biggest heart, I swear there's not a mean bone in that boy's body. I love the way his smile makes my heart seem to momentarily stop. I love how when I think of him I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach. How with the simplest touch he has the ability to make me feel like everything is alright with the world; to make me feel a peace that I only know when he's around me. I love how when he hugs me I feel the warmest and safest feeling I have ever felt. I love how his voice can be rough yet sweet and calming at the same time. I love his sense of humor and the little things he does to make me laugh. How he will go out of his way to make sure I'm happy. And mostly I love the way he does all this and makes me feel this way without even trying.

But there is no way we can ever be together. Not only would I not want to risk this great friendship we have with each other, but if he didn't return my feelings I don't know what I would do. Just the knowledge that maybe he may like me is what helps me to get up in the morning. The hope that someday we may be together; although in my heart I know never will. But even though I know he doesn't like me back and that we can never really be together, to have this knowledge validated by him would somehow kill me.

But I'm ok with all this, I'm perfectly content being able to see him every day and being able to call him my best friend. I'm just happy to know him because that's all I can really ask for. Because really given the choice between being his best friend and being his girlfriend I would choose hands down to be is best friend. It's really unrealistic to want to fill both positions.

So even though I know that once he gets in a relationship with some great girl, which I know he will, it will break my heart, I'm ok with it. After all, best friends are off limits.


End file.
